Family of the Rich and Famous
by E-angel-H
Summary: The Goldstein cousins are one of the most famous yet close family's in the world. What happens when two years after leaving forks Bella a.k.a. Izzy Goldstein returns to face old tormenters, reconnect with old friends and possibly find love? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight, it's the property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: ****The Goldstein cousins, made up of eight protective boys and one girl, are one of the most famous yet close family's in the world. No one knows though that Izzy Goldstein is the same Bella Swan whose cousins moved her away from forks when they discovered how bad she was bullied. What happens when two years later Bella returns to face old tormenters, reconnect with old friends and possibly find love.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Family of the Rich and Famous

Chapter 1

However long I have been alive I always remember one thing when I shut my eyes, even if it is just for a moment. The word freak. In the sneering taunting voice of my childhood tormentors, the tormenters I left two years ago and am know returning to.

Let me start again. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, child of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. My parents divorced when I was a few months old and she took me. Eventually though when I was nine I moved back to forks as my cousins carriers got too much. My mother was very close to her brothers, my uncles, whose sons are at the moment some of the most famous people on the globe. She didn't feel it was safe for me to be so close to the paparazzi in case I got hurt one day. She was going to come with me, but she had recently started dating a guy she really liked and I didn't want to split them up. They married when I was thirteen and my cousins Kenneth, Luke and Gareth played at the wedding. My move back to Forks was the right thing for mom and Phil as they got to spend more time together, but not for me.

I had been told for my own safety never to tell anyone about my cousins who didn't already know, but that left me so nervous when talking, I never knew what to say. I ended up secluding myself, hiding away from the inquiring children and eventually became a freak.

The only friends I had were the Cullen's. Alice, Edward and Emmett were all adopted and one year older then me, but seen as I was a year ahead I ended up in most of there lessons. I never intended the friendship but that Pixie we so fondly call Alice would not leave me alone. She always was trying to talk to me and sat with me when ever she could, never minding the stares of the other kids. Her brothers followed her and I found myself actually coming out of my shell and actually enjoying there company. Alice had so much energy to spare she seemed to transfer it to you and the most heart wrenching puppy dog pout she could get me, a girl who loathes shopping, to go with her to the mall. With Emmett but you could tell he was growing up to be a big strong boy, must have always eaten his vegetables, but was the gentlest teddy in the world to me and Alice (and the most ferocious to those that hurt us). Edward was well Edward. He was so kind and smart with bright emerald eyes I could get lost in and hair the colour of copper pennies that I just wanted to run my hands through. As you may have gathered I had the smallest of crushes on Mr Edward Cullen. He was all I say he was though; he even took the trouble to begin to teach me piano, something Liam one of my cousins continued. I had no trouble trusting them and eventually told them who my family was. My ears are still ringing from Alice's squealing. They accepted it and never treated me differently except for the times Alice asked if she could have a signed picture of Gareth, she had a huge crush on him which she is thankfully over. They have kept the secret to this day and I know they are true friends.

I have not seen them though for a while now, not since last summer when they came to visit me in New York. Even with my friends I never got rid of the bullies, and even with the boy's threats they just waited till they weren't around. Then they had to wait till I was completely alone as they came into contact with the furious psychic pixie, a.k.a. Alice. I can only think that they were unhappy that the perfect Cullen's were my friends and I was no longer the freaky loner. What started as simple teasing developed into beatings. I came home with bruises and living of the excuse of my infamous clumsiness. Then everything changed.

The reason I am here on a plane at the moment is because of one thing or eight if you get technical. My cousins!

You see my cousins are one, all boys, two, older then me, and three extremely protective of there youngest and only female cousin, a.k.a. me, Bella Swan.

As are age's only span over three years we were incredibly close growing up and I actually saw them as my brothers and I there sister. They always included me in what ever they did, even when they became famous over there various carriers. Every summer I would go stay with them for two months leaving one for my father and friends. I also visited a lot in other holidays and long weekends. The Cullen's didn't mind this as they knew my family was important to me, and this was the time they did things with their adopted parents. During my time with them we were basically a family, hanging around being teenagers. Even when they were at work which unfortunately was often, I was brought along whether it was a concert or a photo shoot. I even went along on a short charity tour with them for one month. They were always joking around as well pulling faces behind the photographers back, or switching music round in rehearsal. The best thing was it was just them being them. They weren't doing anything special just form me. My family became known for are attitude towards each other as we did for are famous boys separate carriers. I even became famous as the mystery cousin of the famous Goldstein boys. All the reporters wanted to know my identity and would try anything to find it out. When I'm with my cousins I have my own personal security team o cover me from the paparazzi. It was a laugh though. One time I was trapped in a hotel room and we ended up dressing my cousins in girl clothes. They all ran out at the same time diverting the cameras attention from me who was climbing down the fire escape with a bodyguard. I still don't think we had to go as far as to put makeup on them though.

The fact is we are very close. This resulted in them deciding seen as they would not be able to come for my sixteenth, they would surprise me on my fifteenth birthday and make it a celebration for both. This was the day they found out about the bullying.

Two years ago

I had been leaving school, preparing myself for whatever my father had planned, when I was grabbed from behind and dragged me into the gym. At the time I was all alone and became terrified when they blindfolded me. I can't remember what they were telling me exactly, but it was about how seen as I was fifteen they were going to do something fifteen times. They started to beat me after that, badly. My blindfold came of part way through and I was able to see all the preps and bullies standing round laughing at me as they threw things at me. Eventually they became to ease down, and I was hopeful it was the end. They told me it wasn't, and they wanted be awake for what was to happen. I heard something behind me and felt my body being moved, but I had no idea what or why. I was too disoriented and became so terrified.

Then everyone gasped and I was able to turn my head to face the front of the gym, and for the first time I was able to smirk in the presence of my tormenters.

My cousins stood there, all eight of them and all of them furious.

Kenneth the oldest at eighteen was the first to step forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" I remember he asked them but all that did was start the whispers and giggling about how hot the boys were forgetting all about me. "I asked, what do you think you're doing." He shouted across the hall. My other cousins startled to move restlessly and I was able to see others in the background, backing them up even though I couldn't tell who.

After that everything went blurry. I remember being kicked in the side but that was all till I felt myself being picked up. I blacked out not long after that.

The next few days were a rush of packing and calls. They had managed to cover up how my cousins had managed to bet up the football team quite quickly but it was decided that in case they talked that they should leave soon, and I was going with them. They said it was because they didn't want me to be subject to questions but it was really so I could get away from the bullying which they were in denial about. I still had my fifteenth though, acting as if my injuries were from me being clumsy like usual. We had the party at the Cullen's, as I had been staying there rather at home. This was a usual occurrence as there father was a doctor and after some accidents I needed to someone to keep there eye on me. I even had my own room. It also served as keeping me out of the way of packing which was done for me by Alice who was not over her crush on Gareth.

A few days later I left with my cousins too New York leaving it all behind. All the pain, all the torment and the best friends I could have hoped for.

It was a tough time when I first arrived in New York due to the boy's denial had worn out on the plane. They were angry at first and I was afraid to talk to them, even though they weren't angry at me. They spent a lot of time in the Hotels gym, physically working of there anger. It seemed they were going to be going through the steps of grief.

During this time I spent a lot of time on the internet, chatting online with Alice and sometimes Emmett and Edward. She kept me up to date with what was going on in Forks. Apparently the people in the gym had at least me grounded for a month and had been banned from all extracurricular activity till they could prove they could change. That last one is not likely to last long, most of are school's football team was involved.

I also found out what had actually happened to the best of Alice's knowledge. She had been at my house, having left early to help with the party and see Gareth, when Angela Webber called her. Angela told her that she had seen a load of people drag me into the gym and seemed to be planning something. Alice passed the information on to my cousins who, after a quick explanation of my bullying left to go to the gym. She had followed with her brothers and parents but had stayed outside while only my cousins and her brothers went in. A bit later, she told me, I was carried out by Emmett with Edward following. They then took me back to there house so Carlisle, there father, could look at me. The boys arrived five minutes later having beaten up most of the males in the gym. I asked her about if she knew what they were going to do to me but she said that her brothers and parents had refused to tell her.

That was the last we spoke of it and spent the rest of the time talking about fashion, or Alice did and I listened, till three days after arriving in New York my cousins came to talk to me.

As I have said I have eight cousins, all male, all famous.

Kenneth the oldest and a guitarist. He is the most responsible of us but can be laidback at the same time and enjoys a good joke. He has messy brown hair and blue eyes.

Gareth who is a year younger then his brother Ken and the same age as our cousin Luke. He has Brown hair and brown eyes and is the quite one of our group. He plays guitarist like his brother but can sing as well.

Luke is a singer as well and has Black, red streaked hair and green eyes. He is the smartest out of us if you don't include me and Liam and is singer and song writer.

The last five are all one year older then me though I will be taking lesson with them. Four of them are also two sets of twins.

Harrison is the younger brother of Kenneth and Gareth. He has brown hair with blonde streaks and brown eyes. He is the most sarcastic of us and a model.

Then there are Luke's brothers Joey and David. They are identical as are the other twins but have different styles of hair. They have green eyes and there hair is brown but has been streaked different colours. Green for Joey and blue for David. They have different careers and personalities. Joey's a jokester and does modelling for a living. David on the other hand is a player and is a professional dancer.

My last set of cousins is Collin and Liam. We basically relate these two to the twins of the sweet life of Zack and Cody. Collin in plays pranks a lot and enjoys slacking of. On the other hand Liam is pretty studious and works hard, though he does do foolish things with his brother regularly. The only way to tall the difference between the boys is how their brown hair is parted. Liam's parts to the left and hangs over his eyes. Collin's is to the right and does the same. They both have blue eyes but have been known to ware coloured contacts to help tell the difference. They both sing together as a double act and while Liam can play piano, Collin plays the drums, further showing their different personalities.

My cousins are all very different but all are very protective of me, so when they came to talk to me I knew there was trouble.

We spent the rest of that evening talking about how I should have told them or my dad. They wanted me to know that I could trust them to help me when ever I had a problem. They also told me everything was going to change from now on. I was going to start taking lessons with the five of them that were fifteen and travelling with them when they were moving around. They were not going to let me go through anything like that again, even if they had to put there career on hold.

I woke up the next morning curled up between Colin and Liam on the sofa the rest of my cousins mixed round me. I finally realised then that it was a whole new start.

That was a month before the day that changed my life. We had moved from the hotel to a mansion on the outskirts of the city. It was gigantic and I enjoyed spending time with my cousins and mom who had come from Phoenix to see me for a week. They still had to work though.

My career started because every year the musicians in my family put out a video for charity, with Luke, Joey and David helping out as much as they could. They had been spending a lot of time together discussing what they wanted to do and seen as I really was a bit out of my dept, I would go and ice skate.

It may surprise you, but I am able to skate. Though it should actually be harder to walk on ice then on land I have never had that problem. Alice was the only one to know of this though. I never thought I was very good but I was proved wrong.

They had decided to do it based on winter due to the time of year and had decided it would be good if they could do it on ice. For this though they needed to be able to skate. For a week I was able to avoid them as they would go down to the rink to practice for a good few hours, not wanting to get in the way, but one day I lost track of time.

I didn't realise till they started applauding that they were even in the room and I ended up so embarrassed that I dint notice Joey's video camera. He ended up sending the video to there manager who was able to start putting me out there.

My first public appearance was on a lice performance of my cousin's song at the Rockefeller centre with my friends and family from forks watching in the front row. That was the day that Izzy Goldstein was born

Present

After that I got a lot of offers for movie parts and also modelling and dancing which I dint take part in till I was taught how not to trip over my own feet. I finally was living up to the Goldstein reputation. The best thing was as I had changed so much and was going by a different name no one could put Isabella Swan and Izzy together. The only people in Forks who knew who I was were my friends and family who I had told the truth to.

The Cullen's ended up visiting last summer vacation along with Esme there adoptive mother and her nice and nephew, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, who had moved in with them. The two new members of the family were very nice and it felt like they had always been part of my group of friends. Rosalie was the most stunning girl I had ever met, and I have met super models, but she is also very kind and loyal to her friends and family. Jasper, her twin, is a boy who can read your emotions as if they are written on your face and has a calming effect on all but Alice, but that isn't surprising.

None of them know I am returning as it's meant to be a surprise for later. I decided long ago to face my demons of my past and am going to do it. Of course my dear cousin's wouldn't let me do this alone and are coming with me. While Kenneth, Luke and Gareth are going to act as are guardians and give my father a break while the rest of us are going to be attending the our last year of high school, or half a year as the case may be as it was January.

Luke was now nineteen and Gareth would be turning the same age in May while Kenneth is twenty. I had already turned seventeen in September and Joey, David and Harrison were all eighteen. Collin and Liam would be turning eighteen in another month's time. We had been planning to not bring any attention to ourselves here and hide our identities from the public. David had pointed out though it would be pretty hard to hide who we were due to how famous we were and the size of our family, which would draw people's attention. I personally think he wants to use his fame to get girls, but that's David for you. Joey also made a point of mentioning that it would be perfect pay back for those who picked on me two years ago if they knew I was the actual Izzy Goldstein, making the other boys agree. I know for a fact though they are going to use there status for inner school destruction of certain bullies.

So all together you have eight famous cousins returning to your home town. Five are going to your old high school were you used to be bullied and all of them are planning revenge. Yep, this is going to be one interesting year.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Click the green button and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight, it's the property of Stephanie Meyer**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Family of the Rich and Famous

Chapter 2

I looked round the cabin of the private jet at my family. It had taken me a while to get used to living with the guys full time, what with having a father that matched my habit of not specking much. Then when I decided to return to Forks I realised I would miss the madness that follows them around. I can not imagine living without hearing arguments between them over music or the constant pranks they play on me. They were truly my brothers in all sense of the word.

So you can imagine how happy I was when I was told they were coming with me. I still remember the conversation.

Two months ago

"So when is the plane scheduled t leave Bells" Luke has asked me during one of our completely quit family times, which were pretty rare.

"Which one?" I asked confused as we had no jobs on that required a plane at the moment.

"The one for Forks, of course." He replied.

"A month. Why?"

"A month!" David yelled while his twin looked on shocked at me. I first thought they were shocked I was leaving, I was wrong. "How are we meant to get all the clothes we need in one month?" He shouted to himself. Let's say are quite kinds of family time was over and we were on to the usual noisy kind, as the dancer and model began to panic over what to do. I swear there nearly as bad as Alice when it comes to shopping and Fashion.

"Forks isn't going to care if were in last Season Clothes guys" Kenneth told the twins half serious half fooling with them. This resulted in a lecture from said twins on the importance of proper fashion, a lecture I can know recite by heart. I may be a model now but I will never like shopping.

By this point I should have been calming it all down, acting like a mother of the group like I have to do a lot, but I was still confused.

"What do you mean 'we'? Are you coming with me?" This basically silenced what was going on, so I guess I still was doing my job.

"No Bella. We're going to let you return to the place were you were bullied you and you still have nightmares about, without any of us there to make sure you're safe." Harrison drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Of course were coming little coz." Joey said as he came to sit by me giving a one armed hug as he did. "We even promised you would go through nothing like that again, even if we have to put our careers on hold."

"Plus imagine the revenge" Collin and Luke said as one laughing evilly.

Present

Knowing there was no getting out of it I resigned to the fact I was having them come with me, and due to pressure from Joey and David rescheduled the flight so they had another month for shopping.

I was so excited to return to the little town that held so many good memories, yet I couldn't forget the bad. As we got closer to leaving I became increasingly more nervous as my mind kept going back to the last day I was at that school. My cousins had never told me what had happened that day saying it was best I never knew, but I knew they were angry at what must have nearly happened. That was a large part of why I have been nervous. I don't want there anger to get the better of them and see them start a fight, knowing they would win. They all have taken self defence classes and would have no trouble beating up one of the bullies from my past. They had even got me agreeing to carry my pepper spray with me during school, getting permission from the principle by saying it was for obsessive fans. They had tried to teach me how to defend myself but my clumsiness that I had lost in dancing and modelling, is still present when I do anything else. We even warned Carlisle that I was returning so there was a doctor that wouldn't treat me differently when I arrived for my first concussion.

Carlisle and Esme are the only ones in Forks along with the teachers and my father that know that I'm returning, as were trying to arrive inconspicuous and surprise everyone especially my friends. Actually the school doesn't even know when were starting and is under threat of legal action to tell the students that were coming.

It had been really hard to keep this hidden from my friends, who were very observant. There also was a problem with as Esme who is an interior decorator insisted on doing are new house, or mansion as Alice has described it in her complaints in how she and Rosalie were not aloud to help.

Alice had also been passing on all the gossip about who was supposed to be moving in there, some off which I have passed on to the guys. My favourite was that it was a coven of vegetarian vampires. Even Alice laughed at that one. Some have been very close though, and I'm glad were arriving today before Alice is actually able to guess right. We have even got Esme to feed a date of arrival later then what when we are coming, so even if the psychic pixie does guess it will still be a surprise.

I finish reading my book, Wuthering Heights, just as we're told the plane is going to descend and soon find myself sitting in a ca only remembering everything between as a blur of gathering bags, dividing into cars and avoiding those who recognised us.

Are new home was hidden in the forest on the outskirts of town, like the Cullen's. It was mostly made of wood with a lot of windows to bring in lots of light. Part of it was raised up above a field that had a small heated pool and a patio complete with wooden furniture and a wooden awning that connected to the house covered part of it.

When you entered you came to a wide open space that had on the right side the Kitchen and sitting room and to the left the entertainment room which was separated by coloured dividers. There was a staircase on the left going up and one going down. If you went down you came to an entrance that led outside and the music room. The one that went up led to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

My bedroom was mostly white and grey. It had square bed raised up a bit from the floor with white and pink bedding. In the corner was a silver table with two chairs and on one of the walls were a large set of draws and a wardrobe. There were plant like lighting next to my bed in silver and above it was a large light with a picture of flowers on it. One the wall across from my wardrobe there was a large window of glass with pink curtains and to the left of my bed was a door leading into my own bathroom. My bathroom had a large dressing table and a bath with steps leading up to it.

After checking out my room I went downstairs to see the boys.

"Esme sure did a good job." Luke smiled as I came down and sat in the sitting room with him and the others.

"Yeah! We must thank her when she comes round later." He agreed with me "So what's the plan today."

"Well I don't know about you but we have too much energy to be sitting round today" Collin said for him and Liam. I looked at my watch to see it was still morning and knowing that we had slept on the plane realised none of us would be tired.

"We could look around town; see if there are any hot girls." We all groaned at David's remark.

"We probably saw the entire town when we came in David. Plus we are trying to be inconspicuous till you start school, where I may add, all the 'hot' girls will be." Luke told his younger brother.

"Well why don't we go to school then? We can at least ask for a tour or something if were too late for attending lessons" Joey suggested.

"Actually school isn't on today. According to the pixie there football teams won some big match and as its rare for them there having an all day party." I looked up smiling meeting my cousin's eyes. "Why don't the Goldstein cousins go and make it a real party." As they took in what I had said smirks crossed there faces. I was not interested in the part though, I just wanted to see my friends again. We quickly agreed to attend and see what the school was like after two years and departed to get changed.

I quickly ran upstairs and changed out of my sweats that I had been allowed to wear on the plane by Joey and David, granted though they were designer sweats, into some more fashionable clothes. When I was leaving my room though I spotted a large fleece that I usually wore while lasing around the house and goy an idea.

I ran downstairs as quick as I could without tripping with the fleece and my bag in hand, and found them in the garage with our cars. We all have cars but we had decided that we would be using Luke's silver Landover and Joey's Porsche to get around. Why you may ask? They won the coin toss.

I quickly explained my plan before Joey and David could start shouting about my fashion sense and hearing there agreement I jumped in the Landover wile they went and grabbed what they would need and was soon joined by Collin, Liam, Gareth and Kenneth. While in the car I quickly fixed my hair and tied it back behind me and pulled the fleece on other my designer jacket and tank top.

When we arrived at school I saw I was right in my timing assumption, and led my cousins into the office. Gareth, Luke and Kenneth weren't going to be attending school anymore, but they decided rather then hang around at home they would teach some music lessons. Luke also wanted to be involved in are education seen as he had been are tutor for a year know.

When I entered I saw how the secretary went tense as she recognised me, not as Izzy but as Bella. You see if I were my hair a certain way and don't put on much makeup I look more like Bella then Izzy.

"Miss Swan, I had no idea you were returning, I ..." Mrs Cope cut herself of when my cousins walked in behind me. "The Goldstein's" She stuttered and then looked repeatedly from me to them before uttering "Izzy?" She questioned noticing the similarities.

"Yes it's me Mrs Cope" I smiled gently at the women who had been incredibly kind to me when I was younger "We have a favour to ask."

-------------------------

A POV (Alice)

I sat board on the bleachers surrounding the football field. It was just one win; they don't have to make such a big deal out of it. Actually they should they suck and my family agrees with me. Even Emmett who is a big football fan hates the Forks Football team, and with good reason. They chased away are best friend.

Bella was the sweetest, kindest person I have ever and will ever meet and they treated her like dirt. They shouldn't even be on the football team thanks to the ban, but the coach decided that it had to be lifted. I hate Coach Clapp!

What's worse the stinking football team is always trying to get are guys to join there stupid team and make me and Rose on the cheerleaders. I don't know how many calls we have received from the Coach begging and pleading. We had to get the principle involved. Then of course there's the flirting and asking out. They seem to forget were all dating except Edward, and that he will never date a bully.

There going to be put in there place soon though. Bella's coming back, or should I say Izzy. They may have tried to hide it but Mary Alice Brandon Cullen will always prevail. She will be arriving in a week and were going to go shopping to celebrate.

Its going to be great to see her again, it has been months and we have really changed a lot in them. I'm also interested to see her cousin Gareth. You know what they say 'old crushes die hard'. Don't tell Jazzy that.

Jazzy or Jasper as he prefers is so perfect for me and we started dating three months ago, the same time Rosalie started dating Emmett. I'm so glad Esme took them in. Though I do with people will get the idea that were taken.

You see not long after Bella left we became the popular kids, apparently we should have always been but we degraded ourselves by being friends with the 'freak'. There the freak. So we came into so called power which so far we have just ignored, nearly. We did spend a month making the preps regret what they did to Bella, but she doesn't know that so shush.

Everything would be perfect now if only Bella was here putting up with this lame party, but she probably at some supper star shindig. I'm not jealous , however I might seem it, when ever we visited she would bring us to at last one party and she even sent us tickets to fashion week last year. It was so great to see her in top fashions and not trip. I do miss her though.

My text ring tone suddenly went of breaking me out of my musings. I looked at the text, smiled.

**Hi, how is the party? B**

I read it aloud and began texting back.

**Boring! A**

**Shame. Idiots asking you out again? B**

**Yep! Were staying near the top of the bleachers were we can see them coming. A**

**You want me to send you a bodyguard. B**

**Thanks, but no thanks. What you up to. A**

**Lame party that will soon become a lot more interesting. B**

**How? A**

**You'll see. B**

**I don't know what you mean. A**

**You soon will. B**

**Stop being cryptic or I'll… A**

…**Turn around. B**

**What? A**

I stared confused at the last text she had sent as I read it aloud to the others who shared my confusion. That was till a very familiar voice spoke.

"I meant turn around,"

BELLA!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Pictures of there home and rooms is on my profile. I am afraid I'm rubbish at describing rooms so I'll have to resort to this.**


	3. Chapter 3 updated

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight, it's the property of Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Ok I've updated this chapter. When I first posted this I only put half up seen as I still needed to do work on it. **

* * *

Family of the rich and famous

Chapter 3

I waited a moment as they took me in, not moving or saying anything. I raised one hand shyly and gave a small wave.

"BELLA"

The scream of my best friend nearly sent me into the world of the deaf as she threw her arms round me in a hug. I laughed at their shock for I had been sure Edward had seen me as I climbed right up to the top of the bleachers so I could come from behind them. They had been easy to spot, the boys had got even bigger, especially Emmet, Rosalie had got even more beautiful that she shone, and Alice, well I think she has gotten even shorter.

As if her shout had snapped the others out of there stupor I found myself pulled from Alice's tight hug into another, as Emmett spun be allowed. Somewhere in between this they had all shouted my name and from the moment I was set down by the bear I was pulled into other pairs of arms for a hug. I felt my body move for me being repeatedly sent back to certain people before in classic Bella fashion I fell in to the arms of someone. That someone was Edward.

I had not yet had a chance to lay my eyes solely on him and found myself trapped in the gaze of the emerald eyes I knew so well. I placed my eyes on his chest feeling the muscles that had developed over the years and felt his heart beat a steady rhythm against my palm. I licked my lips, which felt suddenly dry, even though I had plenty of Chap Stick on, and continued to beat his emerald eyes with my brown. He gave me his perfect crooked smile before he pulled me up right and I was brought out of my trance by Emmett's booming laugh.

"I see the modelling has done nothing for your balance." He chuckled thankfully at a reasonable level, but I still knew I had to shut him up before he gave it all away.

"Shut it Em!" I told him and before he could interrupt I carried on "I'm not joking. You'll give the game away."

"What do you mean Bella?" Jasper asked me is normal quite tone of voice."Do you not want people to know who you are?"

"Kind of" I told them quietly and seeing their confused faces continued "I'll explain but you need to sit down and stay quite." I warned. They quickly complied and I found myself sitting in the middle of the group.

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning. Since I have left Forks I have been having nightmares over what happened here. Four months ago I came to the decision that the best way to deal with them would be if I was to return here and face my past demons."

"The boys of course wouldn't let me come alone, so we arranged for us to have the rest of this year of work so me, Liam, Collin, David, Joey and Harrison can finish are education and the rest can act as guardians. We decided we wanted are arrival to be a complete surprise, only telling my dad, the school and your parents so if we need a doctor it will be ne that won't be affected by our famous status. As you may guess that's more me then any of the others" I joked and was rewarded with a few chuckles from my friends who listened intently except for Alice who seemed prepared to ask another question. Knowing what it would be I answered her before she said it. "Esme insisted on being are interior designer and as you were catching on we got her to feed you a later date of arrival then what was true." Clearing that up, I continued.

"We arrived earlier this morning and we decided we would come and make this party a bit more interesting. I had been up in my room getting changed when I spotted my fleece and remembered how no one yet had put me and Izzy together without being told the truth. They probably just think I'd make a good look-alike. Taking this into consideration I thought it would be fun to surprise the rest of the student body by coming as Bella Swan and revealing myself as Izzy Goldstein at tonight's bonfire." I smiled wickedly at my friends who sat there silently. "You can talk now." I told them and was bombarded by either congratulations on the plan, laughter at what they believed the reactions would be like, or, from Alice, complaints about not telling her.

"I told you we wanted it to be a surprise. Plus the less chance of it getting to the press the better. I know you wouldn't have intentionally let it slip, but they are sneaky. Remember when they found out about Joeys online girlfriend." I groaned thinking back to that month. Joey had always been more serious with girls then his brother, and like all of us wanted her to like him for him. Online dating was the perfect solution and he found someone he really liked and was actually planning to tell the truth too. Then the press was able to hack into his e-mail account and found out. Fortunately he and Lisa are still together, but it was a tough month filled with preposterous questions and rumours.

"Good point!" Alice commented "Speaking of Joey, where is he, and your over cousins for that matter?"

I smirked and let out a small giggle "Stalking the prey" I nearly started all out laughing at there faces "They are indicating those who are specking bad of me, for future revenge schemes." I had long since given up trying to stop those "The plan I suggested had them just getting to know the school and students without them knowing who they really are, but Collin suggested this." They began to softly laugh along with me.

"Anything we can do to help" Alice asked.

"You already have. The screaming of my name should have started up the gossip mills. That will make there job a lot easier. I am for once glad for you're ability to make me deaf, Alice.

"But how are they going to manage that? They are the Goldstein boy's; they can be recognised in any hairstyle and any clothing." Rosalie asked scanning the area for a sight of one of the elusive boys.

"But they can if you include a wig. There all wearing something to cover anything designer and have put wigs on. We have done this before you know." I laughed.

"When you have been acting?" Edward asked smiling at the idea of what were doing.

"No!" I answered holding in my laughter as I thought back "To escape from fans. They even dressed as girls once." I soon found them joining in my laughter as it burst out. Eventually I started to pint them out inconspicuously.

They had rally gone all out with the disguises. Part of it was to get a laugh out of each other; the rest was to just make it a bigger surprise. Even I had one on, another surprise for my friends. When I had fixed my hair in the car I had put it on seen as my hair has been recently styled and would be obvious that it had been done professionally. I was nothing compare to the boys.

They had put on coloured contacts, sunglasses, hats and some outrageous wigs, yet all in enough moderation as not to stand out, amazingly. For example Joey had on an orange wig, blue contacts and a rather large blue jumper. All he needed was freckles and he would have fit in perfectly with the Weasleys. He was one of the one's I pointed out.

We joked on for the rest of the hour laughing about some of the silly thing we saw and had happened over the years. I particularly liked the perfect shot down Rosalie delivered Mike Newton, bully extraordinaire. It was something along the lines of her preferring a rabid puke green and sunshine yellow racoon with lice over him.

I was just telling them of how at Gareth's last concert we had all had a massive prank war that had the stage manager running out screaming, when I received a text from Kenneth who I noticed was with the other guys know.

**Were ready to do the go. K**

**Why are we leaving now. We've only been here an hour at best. B**

**Let's put it this way. IF I HEAR ONE MORE COMMENT ABOUT YOU HEADS WILL ROLE. G**

You would have never had thought that the quietist of us had the biggest temper. Gareth's actually pretty good at pranks as well now I think about it.

**I'm coming. Meet you at the car. B**

I texted the last message quickly and stood up explaining what was going on to the Cullen's. I told them I would call them later when I knew what was happening and told them to tell Esme I said hi.

As I walked to our Land rover I saw Luke over by the offices explaining something to the principle, who was standing there god smacked. He nodded rapidly to what ever he Luke suggested and accompanied his movements with words I couldn't hear.

As I climbed into the car I asked them what was going on. The plan was perfectly fine. We could have reviled ourselves a little sooner if they were that angry. They told me the new plan was better and to do as exactly what they said.

By six that evening I was dressed in a plane slick green halter neck that came up to my knees. I also had a pair of black heeled sandals on and matching green and black bracelets and earrings. My hair had been styled so that it looked wind blown and I had put on green and gold makeup.

My cousins stood round me in black dress pants and a t-shirt. Kenneth, Gareth and Harrison also had on black jackets and I was able to see the others had there's but obviously only to battle the traditional Forks weather.

As the ushered me out into the cars again I found myself asking again what was going on and again found myself having no answer, as they just drove of to were ever we were going. Before they stopped though I found something was quickly tied over my eyes and that I was being lifted out of the car.

I heard the footsteps of who ever was carrying me quickly carry me in somewhere to escape the wind that bit at my shoulders. Whoever he was, carried me down a network of corridors I couldn't see and eventually stopped in a room. They sat me down on a chair but didn't go as far as to undo the blindfold.

"Know Bella, you don't need to know anything else at the moment except when you're name is said you're to walk out and over to us on stage. I f you don't we are going to destroy your copy of withering heights. Understand." Someone I recognised as Gareth threatened me quickly. As I nodded my head he removed the blindfold and quickly departed through the curtains of to the side. What Alice told me about the football party in her e-mails resounded through my head.

"_To finish of there is going to be a big dance in the school auditorium" _

I fearfully recognised the room as the dressing room behind the stage of said auditorium.

I stayed put, knowing I had no choice but as I took a step towards the curtain, taking in the noises of what seemed to be a crowd on the other side, the sound of a guitar Riff sounded through the air sounded silencing all over noise and I saw light flood under the curtain. Spotlights obviously.

"Good evening Forks" I heard Kenneth shout and if I hadn't been so used to it the screams may have made my ears fall off. As the screams died down he started talking again. "Well I see you all recognise me now" He said and I laughed at the inside joke. "You may not have realised but I was here earlier today, with all my cousins." More screams and gasps of astonishment were heard.

"Yes, you heard right" Liam teased the crowd "And you're hearing right if you hear us say we have moved here" More screams.

"We're going to school here" Harrison added "and Kenneth, Luke and Gareth will actually be teaching music." More screams, lets just say there are screams when ever they talk.

"Know a lot of you may be asking 'Why here? What so great about Forks'" Collin chimed in after banging some drum cymbals to get attention. "Well let me tell you. but first tell me who's missing up here." A few shouts of Izzy were heard "I can't hear you" He shouted.

"IZZY" The shout made me stumble back a bit in surprise.

"Yes Izzy!" Gareth added to the speech. "Funny how mostly boys realised." I guess from the sudden quite he had dished out his famous stare. Like I said, he has the biggest temper.

"Now what if we told you Izzy used to live here." Joey decided to drop the bomb, and gasps filled the noise outside.

"What if she used to come to school here?" David joined his brother. "What if most of you knew her?" More gasps.

"Don't believe them do you." Kenneth came back in to it "She has changed a lot. For example she doesn't trip over everything now. Only half of everything." I heard mutterings and gasps as some put it together. "I see you are getting it. So It will be my pleasure to introduce for the first time too you, the new and improved…" He stopped and paused for dramatic effect and I felt my heart stop.

"BELLA SWAN"

* * *

**A/N: Picture of Bella's dress on profile. **

**Ok Sorry I havent updated in ages. Exams and writers gap (explanation on profile.) I'm not sure when I'll update so just watch this space pleeeeeeeeeeeeeas.**

**Click the little speech bubble and review**


End file.
